


Oolong and Exploits

by Maple



Category: Highlander: The Raven, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Quote Challenge, Tall Tales, Tea, Thievery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maple/pseuds/Maple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda's exploits told over tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oolong and Exploits

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Quote Challenge. Here's the quote: "It's possible that you're the only person in history to go into the Sierra Madre of Mexico with French cognac and an English butler." The Wild Girl by Jim Fergus.

"May we join you?"

Amanda set down her cup of tea on the saucer with a distinct click and smiled up at the two women who were hovering hopefully near her chair. "I would be delighted." She indicated two of the soft chairs across from her. "Please."

The women settled themselves in the chairs and a girl came by and brought a new teapot, more cups and accoutrements, and a plate of delicacies. The women were busy for a moment pouring tea, offering sugar, choosing between the confections. It offered Amanda a moment to study the pair. They were obviously sisters--their faces were interesting versions of each other, softly lined, skin becoming translucent with age, and their eyes were the blue of cornflowers.

She could easily imagine the pair of them coming frequently to have tea, to shop for the day, to indulge in long conversations about their many grandchildren.

When the ladies had finished settling themselves, the one who had spoken before made the introductions. "Ruth Chesterfeld," she declared. "And this is my sister, Mabel."

"Younger sister," the other one murmured with a slight smile.

Ruth inclined her head, acknowledging the addition, but her attention never wavered from Amanda. "And we know who you are, dearie."

"You do?" Amanda lazily put a questioning hand against the hollow of her throat.

"Amanda Dubuque," Ruth said and nodded. "It's a distinct pleasure to meet you."

"But…how? Why?" Amanda asked, leaning back slightly.

Mabel leaned forward until Amanda thought her heavy antique brooch might pull the folds of her dress into her cup of tea. "Oh, everyone has heard. The doorman let us know you were actually here. We've been hoping to meet you!"

Amanda smiled. Notoriety had its own rewards. She picked up her refreshed cup of tea and sipped at it daintily and put it down. "I haven't done anything that extraordinary," she demurred.

Ruth and Mabel gasped. "Not done anything extraordinary! Why, my girl, we've been hearing of your adventure for weeks now," Ruth said. "It's possible that you're the only person in history to go into the Sierra Madre of Mexico with French cognac and an English butler."

"It's a shame you never found the gold," Mabel inserted. "We'd all hoped you would."

"Sometimes when you go looking for a myth, all you find is a myth," Amanda said and sipped at her tea more.

"True," Ruth said, spine stiffening with practicality.

"But one must always try," Mabel added, a romantic note in her voice.

Amanda wondered if Ruth ever got the last word. She nodded at Mabel, but flicked a look to Ruth. "Yes. One should always attempt. Especially if the rewards may be great. I have been thinking about writing my memoirs of the adventure."

The two women leaned forward.

"Yes," Amanda continued, thoughtful, "after all, a story like this shouldn't be lost. How I lost nearly my entire crew to mudslides and quicksand. How I myself came down with chu-chu fever and nearly died. How bandits attacked us and we were only saved by our guide's thorough knowledge of a hidden system of caves carved into the mountain eons ago by mysterious and elusive natives. "

The women's eyes widened, their mouths slowly opening into little O's.

Amanda nodded seriously and slowly. "Yes. Every step was danger itself!" She sighed dramatically. A man signaled to her from across the room. She pushed away her teacup and saucer. "I wish I could stay and tell you more, but I must go." She stood and the women stood too, all a flutter. Amanda patted their hands and gave them hugs and cheek-kisses, while they elicited promises that Amanda would return and they should sometime hear the full and complete details of her amazing escape from certain death. She left them twittering, too frenzied and excited to even drink the cooling tea in front of them.

"Darling?" asked the man as she neared.

"It's fine." Amanda smiled brightly across the room and gave the Chesterfeld sisters one last wave. "And you?"

"It's done," he said vaguely. "All we have to do is come back tonight and the vault is ours." He jerked his head at the women. "What's with the old crows?"

Amanda slid her hand into her pocket and touched the antique cameo brooch. She'd lay even money it wouldn't be missed for hours. "They just wanted to hear about Sierra Madre."

"Sierra Madre?" he asked as they exited the building. "You've been?"

Amanda hailed for a taxi and pinched his cheek. "No. Never."


End file.
